


Inspirational

by Scruggzi



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Archie returns and he's got his kink on, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Roleplay, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scruggzi/pseuds/Scruggzi
Summary: A musical interlude reminds the detectives of an old friend and radio show host who proves to be an inspiring influence...





	Inspirational

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks muchly to MercurialBianca and Seldarius for your thoughts and suggestions. Probably a bunch of other people too I've been working on this one for ages.

The tinkling notes of the piano wafted through the parlour as Jack’s hands played lazily across the keys; his confident demeanour belying the nervousness he had felt at sharing the piece. Phryne was lounging on the chaise, drink in hand, luxuriating in the sound with her eyes closed. As if the music were as potent a liquor as the whisky, sloshing around her glass in time to the beat.

It was a tune Jack had composed himself especially for her; there was a catchy, jazzy little refrain that sped up and slowed down, winding around the syncopated rhythm in unexpected ways. It was as joyous, intense and unpredictable as Phryne herself and she could feel her heart swell and her skin tingle as the music washed over her. When he wanted to be, Jack Robinson could be quite the charmer and she had simply resigned herself to being hopelessly in love with him.

He was watching her from his perch behind the keyboard, her long legs stretched out along the chaise, were outlined by the thin silk of her robe, her face without make-up looked younger, almost innocent. An irony if ever there was one. It was that changeability, her multifaceted, mercurial nature he had wanted to capture with this piece – the first complete work he had composed in many years. She was smiling, faintly, dreamily, appreciating both the music and the compliment, but her eyes sprang open in a wide, delighted grin the moment he finished, leaving no time for his trepidation to resurface. She jumped up all energy, insinuating herself onto his lap and kissing him thoroughly by way of thanks.

“That was beautiful, Jack. You really are a man of many talents.”

He took one hand from the piano and slid it up her silk covered back, his long fingers cupping her hips, then waist, before coming to rest just below the swell of her breast. As he did so his other hand ‘played’ her along the piano keys – a cheeky trill of arpeggios running up and down in time to the movement of his hand along her curves. He ended it on the major 7th, just before the satisfying climax of the scale, letting his fingers tease her ribs as the note lingered in the air.

“I have been feeling inspired recently, and since I’ve been granted such privileged access to your parlour I’ve had more opportunity to practice.”

“I had considered a pianoforte as a Christmas present, but decided against it.”

“You must have realised I could never have accepted it.”

It was far too expensive a present and he could never have afforded to get her something so lavish.

“Hmmm, perhaps I just wanted to keep you coming back to my parlour.”

“With all the temptations on offer,” he moved his hand up to cup her breast, not forgetting the satisfying ‘ping’, concluding the scale as his fingers brushed her nipple, “I doubt I could stay away.”

She leaned in to capture his lips again, purring into his mouth as she spoke.

“Is that so?”

“Oh yes,” he continued, deadpan, as his fingers started to dip under the neck of the robe, barely brushing the skin beneath, “your exceptionally fine whisky and Mr Butler’s cooking spring immediately to mind.”

Phryne raised a delicate eyebrow at his cheek as she pondered her rebuttal, an expression which always sent a mingled thrill of victory and anticipation over his skin as he waited to see how she would retaliate. He was not disappointed.

“In that case perhaps you should sing for your supper, Jack. I seem to remember that Archie Jones was rather good at it - in fact, he was rather charming, you might have some competition if he makes another appearance.”

Jack gave her a good natured humph and a slight smirk. He had not forgotten Archie Jones; in fact, he had been thinking about him as he changed into a clean suit for their dinner. Archie’s feigned relationship with Phryne whilst undercover at 3JH had provided his imagination with all manner of ungentlemanly impulses he had never shared with her. Perhaps tonight, he would finally have the opportunity.

“I bet you do. Archie has a much harder time saying no to you than I do.”

Phryne registered the use of the present tense with delight. A new game. They had been officially stepping out together since her return from London, and in that time, Jack had proved himself to be an enthusiastic and versatile lover. The competitive edge they found in their professional relationship had followed them into the boudoir and the result had been nothing short of explosive.

She shivered, remembering how Jack, in the guise of Archie had begged for her help, his whispered _‘please’_ had been practically sinful. Jack could be a tease, he loved to draw seduction out, delaying her gratification until she was wild with need then giving in to her over and over again. She thought Archie might prefer the shoe to be on the other foot – an intriguing idea which definitely merited further investigation.

She slid off Jack’s lap to perch next to him on the piano stool, in one fluid motion, never breaking contact between their bodies. She let her hand drop to his thigh as she leaned in ever closer.

“So, Archie,” she saw the twinkle in his eyes as Jack accepted the game. “Do you take requests?”

He shifted his posture slightly, holding himself with less outward confidence than Jack; the undercover persona was intended to blend into the background when not in front of a microphone. He tilted his head, giving the impression that he was looking up at Phryne a little shyly through his lashes. Archie was eager to please, but he was not one to take centre stage where women were concerned, he preferred to let them take the lead. It was a role that Phryne excelled at, as Jack knew full well.

“I think that could be arranged, what would you like to hear?”

“How about some Cole Porter, for old time’s sake?”

He frowned slightly, considering the matter, before nodding with a slightly mischievous smirk. They had come a long way since Archie had all but propositioned Phryne in song - before Jack’s better developed sense of self-preservation had ushered him out of the door. All in all, he decided he would rather not look back, and when his fingers spread once again across the keys of the piano it was not, as Phryne had expected, to the tune of _Let’s Misbehave_. Still, it was at least a tune she knew well, in fact it was one she had recently begun to grow quite fond of.

She picked up the melody, Phryne had a beautiful singing voice, at least Archie had always thought so. The first time he had heard it had been an advert for washing powder and he’d marvelled at her ability to make something so prosaic sound so debauched and exotic. Being utterly captivated by the idea of ‘Flamboyance’ washing powder was not something he had expected when he had taken the job, but Miss Fisher did like to keep him on his toes.

_Birds do it,_

_Bees do it,_

_Even educated fleas do it,_

She couldn’t keep her smile to herself as he joined in, his masculine, bass rumble the perfect counterpoint to her lilting, jazzy tones.

_Let’s do it,_

_Let’s fall in love._

They swayed together as they sang, harmonising, swapping verses, trading heated glances; Phryne felt full to the brim, giddy with delight. She was sure the real world would intrude on their little bubble of happiness at some point, but not tonight. Tonight, it was just the two of them, free to truly enjoy one another, in every possible way.

Phryne’s hand had returned to Archie’s leg and she began tracing little swirls and spirals up the inside of his muscular thigh. It was all he could do to keep his attention on playing, he was sure he dropped a chord when her fingertips brushed close to his rapidly stiffening cock. Luckily for his dignity, the song concluded shortly after and the two were left staring dreamily into each other’s eyes.

“Do you have any more requests, Miss Fisher?”

“Oh, yes Archie. So very many.”

“I have been told I can be quite obliging.”

“Oh, I’m sure you are.” The hand which had been teasing the base of his growing erection slid up to cup him, possessively through his trousers, causing Archie to hiss out a breath through his gritted teeth. “As am I, provided I’m asked _nicely_.”

The hand withdrew, her fingers exploring the taught muscles of his thigh instead. He got the message. It was rather difficult to miss.

“Please.”

Phryne smiled triumphantly, yes, she had rather missed Archie, this was going to be fun. She removed her hand from his thigh – much to his disappointment, but it wouldn’t do to give in to him too quickly, Jack would never let her live it down. Instead she opted to slowly and deliberately extract his tie from his waistcoat, a gold one she noticed with a smile, she wondered if Jack had planned this – he did like to strategise – but decided not to break the mood by asking the question.

She opted instead pull him in for a kiss, shifting her knees until she was straddling his lap, but keeping her body just out of reach. The discordant notes she struck with her derriere as she did so, were somewhat less musical than Jack’s efforts, but Archie was apparently too distracted by her teasing to critique the performance.

Her kisses were intoxicating; hard and demanding, her tongue breaching his lips, tasting, exploring, promising to claim every part of him as hers… eventually. Archie could feel himself swelling further inside the confines of his wool trousers, his hips flexing to try and find relief in the friction of the fabric. He wanted her, wanted to give her everything and let her take what she would, wanted to beg and beg until she finally relented and fucked him hard and raw and relentlessly. He wanted to worship her, to place his body before her as an offering to be consumed. It was a desire that Jack had been so far, too afraid of to voice, still holding in the possibility that, once consumed, he would be discarded. His head knew that Phryne would never be so callous, his heart was still reluctant to trust it.

Phryne pulled back, his lip caught briefly between her teeth, she slid off the piano stool her hand still holding onto his tie.

“Come along Archie, I think it’s time I found out just how obliging you are.”

His only response was a smile and a slight tilt of the head, so she pulled him to his feet, and dragged him up to her boudoir by the end of his gold tie.

***

She left him standing by the chaise when they entered her bedroom and he took the opportunity to remove his shoes, socks and jacket whilst she ducked behind her dressing screen. A piece of furniture which had apparently been spectacularly misnamed, as she emerged, family planning in place and not a stitch between her skin and his hungry eyes.

Jack had once quipped that Phryne’s lingerie was ‘definitely dangerous’, but Archie was quite certain that the sight of her fully nude and utterly in command was nothing short of deadly. He took in a breath, letting his gaze linger on her but not making a move to touch her. This was her show, and she hadn’t given him any orders yet.

Phryne placed a hand on her hip, tilting her head in consideration. She could simply walk over, push him down to the chaise and take him there and then, treat herself to that quick, hard fuck he usually denied her in pursuit of more drawn out pleasures. But no. This might never happen again (although she was willing to bet it would) and she had considered Archie Jones and his potential as a lover at length on more than one occasion. She moved over to the bed swinging gracefully into it and lying back to watch him. The prominent bulge in his trousers did draw the eye to be sure, but there was something else she wanted from her handsome radio show host before they got that far.

“You know, Archie, you really do have the voice for radio. The first time I heard it I found myself quite overcome.”

“Yes, I’m sure my clear enunciation of the weather forecast must have had half of Melbourne captivated.” He replied with a self-depreciating eyeroll that did nothing to deter her purpose.

“I’m quite sure it did, although I don’t think you would be allowed to broadcast some of the things I’ve imagined you saying to me.”

“Such as?”

“Tell me what you would like to do to me,” she brushed her hand up to cup her breast and pinch her nipple, watching Archie’s face as his eye’s widened at the sight, “and if you are good, then later I will let you do it.”

Archie’s tongue flicked out to moisten his lips, imagining the taste of her flawless skin, the softness of her flesh, the hard peak of her nipple between his lips.

“Alright,” he cleared his throat, his voice a little hoarse, wondering if he really dared give voice to his thoughts. He met her eyes, saw the challenge in those twinkling depths, and decided that whilst Jack might prefer to show rather than tell, Archie Jones would not hold back.

“I would start at your lips, kiss you softly, whilst my hands move over your breasts.”

He felt a little awkward saying it out loud, but Phryne responded at once, using both hands to cup her breasts, mimicking his words, arching her neck as if she could feel his lips against hers. Since they had become lovers, he had discovered just how contagious her enthusiasm could be and he felt his confidence increase as he settled further into his roll for the evening. Archie’s hands moved to his tie, going slowly to give her the opportunity to reprimand him.

“Leave it,” Phryne whispered; she was rather fond of that tie and she had plans for it. “The rest can come off.”

He nodded and continued to caress her with his words as his long, thick fingers moved to the buttons of his waistcoat.

“I would brush your lips with mine, tease you until you kissed me back. I could kiss you for hours if you would let me. I love it when you use your tongue and I can taste your whisky and all the wanton, delicious debauchery dancing on the tip of it.”

Jack couldn’t help feeling that he was a little over the top with that description, but Phryne’s eyes had darkened, and she was biting her lip, so he forced down the impulse to hide behind sarcasm and self-depreciation. Having Phryne Fisher look at him like that was well worth a little embarrassment.

“Then what would you do, Archie?”               

He was down to his singlet and braces which were dangling around his hips. As he moved to remove his trousers, Phryne saw that he carefully avoided the tight bulge of his erection. He would not touch himself without her permission and she was not ready to give it. Not yet anyway.

“I would roll us over, so you were lying on top of me, our naked bodies pressed close. From there I could move my hands down to cup your backside. I would squeeze your buttocks between my fingers as you rub yourself against my cock.”

Phryne grinned in delight, it was the first time she had managed to coax something so explicit from her inspector and she very much hoped it would not be the last. The slight frisson of embarrassment she had seen around his eyes had faded to amusement and arousal as Archie settled into the game.

“Would you like me to come like that, or should I take you inside me first?” she asked, a little breathless, still stroking her own skin to stoke the tension further.

“Neither, I would pull you up to my mouth and let you ride my tongue and my hands until you were entirely satisfied.”

“Mmmm. You have the most marvellous ideas, and so very selfless. But what about your satisfaction, would you demand I reciprocate?”

Archie smirked at her, a barely there twist of the lips and dropped his trousers and undershorts, leaving him naked apart from the tie hanging loose around his neck.

“Well I have been known to beg.”

Phryne laughed out loud at that, extending a hand to invite him closer. His feet made no noise as he moved across the carpet to the bed. Kneeling at her feet he began to trail his lips in slow, worshipful caresses up her legs, across her torso, then her jaw. He met her lips with the sweetest, softest of kisses, begging her to kiss him back, to take charge.

It was a request Phryne was more than happy to indulge. She pulled him closer by his tie – she really should get him to wear one to bed more often, it was proving very useful – her tongue breaching his mouth. She was thorough, assured and confident in her movements, but not rough or overly forceful, there was no need to be. Archie really was a very obliging man.

“You know, I think it’s time you put that talented mouth of yours to even better use. If you earn it, I may be disposed to reward you later.”

“I’ll do my best, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne lay back against the pillows, the silk of Archie’s tie slipping slowly through her fingers as his head lowered, trailing soft kisses across her breasts and belly on his journey south drawing an appreciative sigh from her lips as he did so.

She had to admire his commitment to the role, the way Archie used his mouth was very different to the way Jack did. Jack Robinson was a tease, he loved to build her up slowly, denying her his touch where she wanted it most, rewarding her increasingly desperate moans with more and more intimate touches until she was utterly lost in him. Archie, by contrast seemed to want nothing more than to give her exactly what she wanted the moment she demanded it. His stiff tongue batted slowly at the underside of her clitoris, then began a series of soft, swift licks that caused a deep flush of warmth to rise up from the bottoms of her feet. It was less than a minute before it engulfed her entirely and she came with a curse, her hands fisting in her lover’s hair.

“Again?” he asked, more than a hint of Jack in his smug smile.

“Oh, God yes.”

The words were barely out of her mouth and he was on her again, this time with his fingers thrusting inside her as his tongue slowly circled the still sensitive nub of her clitoris. Her climax was stronger this time, a flash of fire that sent her reeling. She giggled her way down, stroking her hand affectionately across his cheek, feeling the apple of it swell as he smiled up at her, enjoying the sight of her undone.

“Have I earned my reward?”

“Not yet.” She pulled him up to her lips by his tie once again and spent a heady moment delighting in her own flavours still lingering on his tongue.    

“Lie back,” she ordered, moving aside so he could get comfortable on the pillows before she straddled him, rubbing herself almost casually against his erection as she resumed playing with his gold tie, pulling it loose then off.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her.

“Hands up, Archie” she gestured towards the head of the bed, she had recently redecorated, and they had yet to explore the possibilities inherent in the elegant art deco design of the new wrought iron bed frame.

He swallowed hard but obeyed without question, letting her bind his wrists securely, she knew her knots, it would take some effort for him to escape, although she didn’t suppose he would try. The position drew attention to the lean muscles of his arms, the dark length of the veins begging for the attention of her teeth and tongue.

She intended for begging to be something of a theme for the evening.

She arranged herself just out of his reach, toying absentmindedly with her nipple as she surveyed her queendom, prostrate and willing to succumb to the whims of her dominion. It came with a thrilling, intoxicating sense of power, and she gloried in it. She could count the heartbeats pounding in his neck, see the mingled excitement and apprehension in his eyes.

“Jack?” his eyebrows shot up, surprised at her abandonment of their game. “Have you done this before?”

He shot her a look of self-depreciation and sarcasm that was so very Jack it made her heart flutter in her chest. It was an expression that should in no way be able to make her body crave his the way it did, but she was willing to forgive him under the circumstances.

“Oddly enough, no.”

“You may want to tell me to stop.”

“But you won’t?” There was an odd mixture of hope and fear in his voice, unsure how this game was supposed to be played, the question almost but not quite a request.

“If gets too much, say ‘paperwork’ and we stop, no questions, no judgement.”

He nodded, understanding flooding his features and she saw his apprehension lessen, although the excitement remained. Phryne smiled down at him, her expression oddly soft; it was a privilege to discover all the layers to this man, she thought she might never tire of it.

“Archie seems very articulate when it comes to expressing himself in the boudoir. I rather like it.”

“Well he is a performer by trade, and I am committed to the role.”

The mock seriousness in the slant of his eyebrows and the sardonic quirk of his mouth made her smile and she leant in to brush a soft kiss against his lips, effectively ending the little interlude and returning to the business at hand.

Phryne tilted her head to one side, considering him. There was something a little awe inspiring about having this man at her mercy. They might be indulging in the fiction that it was ‘Archie’ bound to the bed, but the more Phryne thought about it the more certain she was that it was Jack who had brought them here. What was it he was looking for in this little game? What would he be unable or unwilling to ask her to do without this pretext to hide behind?

The smile that spread across Phryne’s face as she silently contemplated his naked body was predatory and he felt a shiver ripple across his skin. She wasn’t even touching him and yet he could feel her gaze as it travelled slowly over him, wordlessly indulging in the sight he made.

“Phryne…” he whispered her name, anticipation tingling across his skin, he was already hard and ready for her, but he wanted her to draw this out, to make him wait. The choice though would be up to her.

She leaned in close, her body raised above his so he could feel the heat of her skin, then cool sweetness of her breath as she blew softly over his cock. He whimpered, more blood rushing south, his hips bucking up towards her.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Archie. Not yet.” She had decided he wanted to be tormented. He had been the one to wear the tie after all. “I can’t say I’m in much of a hurry anymore, you really are a very generous lover.”

He could still taste her on his tongue, salt and sweet, a flavour that drove him mad.

“Come closer and I’ll do it again. As many times as you like.”

“Tempting, but no. No, I think I have had enough of your mouth for now, and there is so much else on offer, I’m quite spoiled for choice.”

She reached out with the very tip of her finger and traced the vein she had been admiring down the length of his arm then followed another back up to his bound hands. The feather light touch made the hairs stand up on end, his skin burning in her wake.

“Please…” his plea was more desperate this time, his voice rough, pupils blown wide. Gods he was beautiful and the trust in his eyes as he looked at her was enough to melt her heart.

Phryne was having to exert more self-control than she had expected to keep up her end of the bargain in this game; patience had always been more Jack’s style than hers, but she was determined not to cave just yet.

“What is it you want, Archie?”

“Your…your mouth, I want your mouth.”

“Hmmm. Well you have been very good.”

She moved back, taking up a position between his legs. He was almost disappointed that she had acquiesced so quickly, until he felt soft lips against his calf, climbing higher, caressing his thighs, then avoiding his cock entirely in order to brush against the deep V of muscle below his belly. She moved up, lips and tongue delighting in pointedly skirting all his most sensitive spots, letting his need build until it blinded, his limbs trembling, his hands straining against his bonds, creasing the silk.

“Please god, no, no more, I need you…” she flicked her tongue against his chest, just skirting his nipple which hardened in a rush, “please, fuck, fuck…”

He barely recognised his own voice, cracked and shaky with want, no dignity, no control. He had surrendered it to her completely, let himself sink into her thrall, it was a liberation, a sweet and glorious torture to give in to her and let her do as she would with him.

“Well you did say you wanted my mouth.” She was smirking at him, climbing up to straddle his waist so the wet heat of her sex brushed against his belly. She caught his lips with hers before he could respond, kissing him hard, claiming him with her tongue, her hands fisting into his hair.

“Delicious.” She pulled back, licking her lips, relishing the taste of him. “Delicious and all mine.”

“Yours.” He nodded in whispered agreement. It was nothing but the truth.

“Which begs the question, what should I do with such a fabulous prize? Perhaps I should keep you here like this for days, ready to indulge all my needs and wishes.”

It was an empty threat. Her long trip up his body had Phryne more than a little worked up herself and she felt the time had come for that quick, hard fuck she had been denying herself. Perhaps she could have held out longer if she tried, but by the way the sweat was beading on his forehead she didn’t thing either Jack or Archie would be voicing any complaints.

_“Please!”_

“Don’t you want to hear any of my fantasies, Archie? Or would you rather I show you.”

“Yes, anything. Anything you want.”

“Well in that case.”

She took him inside her with a swift flick of her hips and they both moaned at the sudden sensation after too much denial. He was so hard she could feel every gorgeous ridge of his cock along her walls, filling her up as she stretched around him. God it was exquisite.

Looking down at him, his muscles clenched, his eyes shut against the onslaught of pleasure she felt a heady surge of power and delight, and yet there was an almost humbling sense of gratitude that came with it. This man, this beautiful, proud, stubborn, wonderful man had laid himself before her like a gift, trusting that she would take but not discard his offering. What could she do but thank him the best way she knew how?

She rode him hard and fast, scraping her nails across his chest hard enough to mark him, exalting in the music of his curses as he moaned her name again and again. She was so focused on him that she was almost blindsided by a climax that caused her muscles to contract around him. She felt his release flood her as she collapsed against his chest utterly spent and pleasantly dazed.

They lay like that for long minutes until the sound of Jack clearing his throat roused Phryne from a pleasant post coital stupor.

“Phryne, would you mind untying me now? My shoulders are getting a little stiff.” He sounded apologetic and to her delight, when Phryne looked up, she found he was blushing. He really was adorable.

“Hmm, tempting as it is to keep you bound to my bed indefinitely, I am known for my generosity.”

She loosened the tie at his wrists, kissing the skin where the silk had rubbed against it, massaging life back into his arms and shoulders.

“Thank-you, Jack. And well done. It can’t have been easy, giving into my whims. I know how you love to be the one to beat me at my own game – as it were.”

It was true enough, he did love how evenly matched they were, in the bedroom and everywhere else, but tonight had been something special, and whilst her words were flippant, he could read Phryne well enough to know she recognised it.

He kissed her in thanks, brushing his fingers gently through her hair.

“I think I got the better part of the deal,” he admitted, smiling softly at her.

“Well you paid dearly for it, I’m afraid your gold tie is done for,” she observed, examining it critically.

Jack took it from her, tracing the creases and the frayed threads thoughtfully.

“Perhaps we should keep it here? I’m sure we could think up a few more uses for it,” he suggested.

The confidence in his voice as he made the suggestion was an aphrodisiac all of its own and Phryne’s eyes danced with possibilities as she answered.

“What a marvellous idea. I can’t wait to see what Inspector Robinson plans to do with it.”

“Well I’m fairly sure handcuffs would pose very little difficulty to an accomplished escape artist such as yourself, Miss Fisher, and a good police officer is always ready to improvise.”

Phryne beamed at him as if all of her Christmases had come at once, kissing him thoroughly in appreciation and delight. He held such multitudes, her Jack, so many unexpected secrets and contradictions, but all of them were Jack, and all of them were hers. She planned to enjoy discovering every single one.


End file.
